


Our bed time story.

by xxvivo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, basically that's just it, but it's really fluffy and cute, grown up larry, harry telling louis a bedtime story, this is what I write in class when I'm bored so haha lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvivo/pseuds/xxvivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are going to bed. Louis can’t sleep and asks harry to tell him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our bed time story.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it will probably contain a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that. I't's not really long but maybe I'm going to make it longer when I want to and have time. Have fun reading you cutie!

Harry’s P.O.V.

Louis and I were lying in our bed, ready to go sleep. Louis is snuggled up into my chest and our legs are tangled together. His whole head is under the blankets. I don’t even know why he likes that, for me it’s too hot. I’m the opposite. So with his face snuggled into me under the blankets and I for almost my whole chest out of the blankets we fit together perfectly.

"Haz, can you give me some tea?" He shifts a bit so he can look me in the eye and talk properly. We always do that ritual that he drinks a cup of tea while I read a book. That is our intention actually, but I end up most of the time not reading a simple line. Because most of the time Louis start to tell a story and I just listen to it. While my book is still lying unopened in front of me.

"You had enough for tonight Lou. You already had one. And if you take another one now you’ll have to pee later. And I thought you were tired?" I say.

"I know but I just want one more. And I am tired, but please?" He looks at me with big puppy eyes. If he wants eyes easily. I don’t know how he does it. I can’t do it. He knows how much it affects me and how many times I give in after seeing him once. He’s just too cute.

"No Louis, get some sleep. I was even drifting off a bit." I’m trying to ignore it but it’s hard. And I know I said it was a bit harsh but I’m just tired and we have a busy day tomorrow with a lot of interviews and stuff.

"If I wont get some tea, can you tell me a bedtime story?" He pulled out his bottom lip and… Errg, I just want to sleep. It’s midnight.

"Please lay down, I’m tired." "Harry, for me?" I can’t ignore it anymore. I just don’t want to have him sad or disappointed. And he’s much to cute.

"Fine, what kind of story do you want?" There appears a big smile on his face and it makes me happy to see him like that. I’m not going to tell a too long story but long enough for him.

"I don’t care, just something," he says happily.

"Uhm… This story is about a little boy named Tom. He was lost in a big and scary forest," I started my story. When I’m telling stories I always use special voices for every character. I don’t even know where this is going. We’ll see.

"Why is he lost?" Louis snuggles back to me and grabs some of my t-shirt in his hands. He likes to hold it and I don’t even know why. I questioned myself that a lot. First I thought that he was scared for something but I can’t think of a thing he should be scared off. I asked him once about it and shrugged if off. Now I just leave it and stick with thinking it’s cute.

"He lives there in a house in those woods. When he wanted to play outside and go back to his house after playing he couldn't find it anymore." Yeah, the story is sad. But I like sad stories that turn out good. Louis loves them even more.

"That’s so sad Haz," he says.

I give him a little pack at the top of his head. He loves them and I love giving them. “You want me to continue?” He nods.

"So Tom tried to find his way back to his house but he didn't came closer to it at all. He was calling his mother’s name desperately. ‘Mommy? Where are you? Mum?!’ Nobody heard him nor answered him and he started to cry. He began to ran to find his home faster. While he was running around somebody finally shouted his name back. ‘Mommy? Is that you?’ he shouted back. He walked into the direction it came from. He didn't found his mum there but a girl who sat on a red swing. She wore a blue dress and had wings!"

"Harry?" he says disturbing my story. Not that I mind it.

"Yes?" I pick up the blankets and put it a little bit better around us. I don’t like him getting cold.

"Is that girl who is sitting on that swing a little elf?" I made an elf in the story because it makes it look a bit like a Disney story. And those are always good so maybe it makes mine better too. Hahaha.

"Yes she is Louis. I’ll continue now.

'What are you?' asked Tom. 'I'm an elf,' said the girl casually. 'But they don't exist. My mum says that.' 'I'm here so I do exist.' Tom didn't look at the girl anymore. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to talk with an elf, even if it's special. 'Is there something wrong Tom?' 'I….' He didn't know what to say. 'What's your name elf?' 'My name is Eva.' The conversation went silent. 'Eva?' 'Yes Tom?' 'Do you know the way to my house?' 'Yes I do, that's the reason why I'm here.' “

Louis tugs at my sleeping shirt. “Yes?”

"That little girl is really cute. How does she looks like?" Shit, I didn't think about that so specifically.

"Errr.. She has long blond hair with a little curl in it. Her dress isn't long but it isn't long either and it swings loosely around her body. She wears flat shoes which are flat and are also blue. The colour matches perfectly with her dress. Her wings are white and are shining a bit. You may think now that she’s a winter elf but she clearly isn't."

"Is she family of tinkerbell?" Louis loves peter pan and every character in the movie and makes him even cuter. We watch it once in the two weeks at least once.

"Yes of course if you want?" He nods.

"So the girl was here to help Tom. But Tom didn't knew if he trusted her, she still was a stranger. ‘Do you want me to lead the way or do you want to stay here?’ said the little elf. ‘How do you know where I live?’ he asked her. ‘I just know it Tom.’ She jumped of her swing and grabbed Tom’s hand. She started to run and drag him with her. But Tom couldn't ran fast enough. ‘Can you please slow down Eva?’ ‘You want to be home fast so run.’ That was a bit bitchy and Tom didn't like that at all."

"Why isn't she slowing down Harry." He is a bit worried that she maybe wasn't nice at all.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with Tom there in the woods but she has to."

"What? No? Really?!" He panics a bit. For him an elf being bad is like when the world is going to die.

"I don’t know Louis, we will see." And I really don’t know. Yeah, we will see.

"Haz, I’m scared that something bad will happen to Tom. Does this story has a bad ending?"

"Just wait alright?

Eva slowed down enough so Tom wouldn't got left behind. They ran for over 5 minutes. Eva stopped suddenly but you couldn't see Tom’s house. ‘Eva where are we?’ They were at a like. A big one but not to big. You could see the trees at the others side of the lake. But they weren't really clear. Eva didn't answer his question so Tom started to look around. He wanted to find something he recognized, so he could find his way back home.

'Tom,' Eva said. 'If you ever want to talk to me again, go to this lake and you will find me. But never come here with somebody else. If you do I'll never come back. You can tell people about me but they won't believe you.' While she said that she looked sadly into the lake. Like she didn't think Tom was going to visit her ever again. They were still holding hands after she pulled him with her and Tom strangely liked it. He didn't know why he would even like it but he did. 'Why do you want me to visit you?' asked Tom. 'I'll miss you Tom.' She looked him into his eyes and Tom didn't understand a bit of it anymore. 'Why would you miss me?' 'That doesn't matter. Follow be, I'll bring you home now.' “

Louis gives my stomach a little peck. “Eva isn't that bad after all. She’s actually very sweet, like you.”

"Thanks Lou, but you are sweeter than I am." He blushes. That happens to him very easily and that’s one of the things I love about him. It’s just so cute. Errggg, I’m saying that everything is cute about him and I look like a freak who’s in love and only can talk about the one who he or she loves. That’s actually true about me now I think of it.

"What’s going to happen next?" I don’t answer his question but I continue with the story.

"Eva and Tom walked back to his home while still holding hands. ‘How old are you Eva?’ Tom suddenly asks. ‘I don’t know how old I am, everybody like me doesn't know his or her age. You are six, aren't you?’ ‘Yes, I’m six,’ he said proudly. ‘Is that my house?!’ He was finally home! He wanted to run to his house, but since Eva was still holding his hand strongly he couldn't run. ‘Why are you holding me back?’ Eva looked sad at her shoes. ‘I want to say goodbye.’ ‘But I’m going to visit you,’ he said confused. ‘I still want to say goodbye in case you won’t show up.’ Eva looked into his eyes just like when they were at the lake. She gave his lips a little kiss. ‘Goodbye Tom.’

She disappeared. ‘Eva?’ Where was she? She kissed him, only parents kiss each other or they kiss their kids but not her and me. What did it mean? And she is gone out of nowhere. How?

'Tom!' Somebody shouted his name behind him. His mother stood there. 'Mommy!' he shouted and he run into her arms. Tom's mum took him back inside their house and told him that he never should leave the house again alone.”

"Is his mum going to believe him about Eva?" He really is into this crappy shit story I made.

"Think about it and you will know the answer."

"Do I?" He knits his forehead together while he is thinking about it.

"Yes you should know. Eva said nobody is going to believe him. So his mother isn't going to believe him," I stated.

"Oh."

"Tom tried to explain why he was so late. He told her about being lost en finding Eva sitting on the swing. He also told her about the lake and how he could find her there. His mother didn't believe him and said he made it all up. But wasn't that what Eva said he thought. Nobody would believe him and nobody did. He couldn't sleep that night because he kept thinking about her.

After that day Tom visited her every day after school. Those moments were his favorite moments of the day. They played sometimes and made a fort. Or they climbed into trees or swam in the lake. One day when they sat together watching the sunset she kissed him for real this time. He was fourteen now and he did understand it. It was one of the best days of his life. They grew closer every time Tom visited her. Even when he was 17 he came and visited her at the lake.

They fell in love and when he was old enough to move out he built an house close to the lake and started to live in it together with her. It wasn't easy because nobody could see her. People thought he was crazy, but Eva told him every day that it didn't matter. That they had each other and he was perfect for her. And that was all he ever wanted.”

I look beside me and see Louis fast asleep. I pull him into me and snuggle even closer to him. I give him his last goodnight kiss. “Sweet dreams Lou,” I whisper.

And with that I also fell asleep.


End file.
